


魔方境界

by KensakiVC



Category: Aphorism (Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KensakiVC/pseuds/KensakiVC
Summary: 這只能說想到什麼就寫什麼的內容，並想試圖去控制…標題只是虛構。因為把角色們全困在GX學園裡…
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto





	魔方境界

**Author's Note:**

> 這只能說想到什麼就寫什麼的內容，並想試圖去控制…  
> 標題只是虛構。因為把角色們全困在GX學園裡…

**大概只有決鬥，才能把這個想法好好的傳遞給那傢伙了。**

xxx

城之內……

你不配當決鬥者，完全不配！

然後海馬就在敗者面前狠狠地用力把真紅眼黑龍撕碎……

此刻對城之內來說；海馬撕碎的不只是並不只是一張紙牌，那甚至撕碎了他作為決鬥者最重要的靈魂證明。

幹出這種事，冥界的王是絕對會憤怒的。但一心只想跟王決鬥的海馬不在乎，更期望對手會比以往認真的與自己對峙。以至於看不清城之內之後的變化。

在海馬從冥界勝利回歸的瞬間。世界的媒體都像爆炸一樣瘋傳這個消息。而城之內在KC集團下的咖啡廳工作，故此消息也火速傳到他的耳邊。

收到消息的城之內本來打算辭職的。卻被圭平阻止，他自知自己哥哥做了件對城之內來說非常過份的事。所以才費盡唇舌以及人事調動來勉留城之內。並把他從總部調到市內偏遠的咖啡廳工作。

事實上圭平知道瀨人手撕真紅眼背後的真相，在手撕之前預先準備好偽造卡。所以真正的真紅眼卡並沒有被撕碎，被撕碎的只是張假卡。只沒想到的是那將城之內的心傷透了。

現在看著城之內如陌路人似的也實在讓人心酸。心想的一定會找對時機把真紅眼歸還。

不過能不能歸還真紅眼這個任務的難度似乎即將成為極高的級別……

有一日。海馬在找凡骨的時候收到消息。在城之內正要出門被"古魯斯"的團體捉到埃及。

然而率領"古魯斯"的首領---馬利克，聽說已經改過自身。身為守墓一族的他也完成了使命，應該不會作惡才對。

海馬並非相信人性本善這類爛透的道理。只是情報目前沒有任何行惡的理由。至少從市內攝像頭來看，古魯斯的人確實把城之內帶走,過程中雙方更沒有發生衝突。顯然是自願的。

可是這到底是為什麼......?

基於城之內的決鬥盤是第一版舊型，對現今與時俱進的決鬥世界裡。那決鬥盤已經是十分罕見的型號。

再加上城之內在kc隸屬的咖啡廳員工，圭平更會不時關照城之內。在他的決鬥盤更新了追蹤程序。所以要找到城之內並不難。於是海馬立即駕駛青眼白龍噴射機飛往目標所在的埃及.....

到現時為止，擊敗了至高無上的宿敵的海馬，自認為自己現在已經是無所不能的存在。然而當成顛峰的強者背後，所將背負的將會是超乎自身想像......

xxx

「海馬快要來到這裡了，真的沒問題嗎?」

馬利克聽見姐姐對某人的詢問也露出不安的神色。某人的指尖輕輕觸碰下唇，那是他慣常的思考動作。

「沒問題.....大概。」

大概.....?！馬利克能看出綠色長髮的某人的疑慮，開始也跟著不安。

「說起來你好像在這方面也是個入門新手，要不要我當你對手作練習?」

「就算你這樣說，在時間上也趕不上的。總之我會盡力拖延時間.....城之內那邊就拜託你了。」那人把某種法術系統的操作教授給馬利克後，就離開守墓一族的領地。

馬利克目送綠髮的某人離開後。轉身走到地下密室監察進展如何。他看著城之內腳下扣著沉重的鐵鏈，腳下的地面有鮮紅色的圖騰，在圖騰的周邊也刻有詭異的古文字。

城之內正不斷的喘息，同時以極高的集中力面對非人類的怪物戰鬥。馬利克沒有打擾他，正確來說是不敢打擾他，感覺一旦這樣做的話，估計那怪物必會趁人不注意就把城之內啃個重傷。

要是城之內倒下，馬利克就會去停止這個法術系統。所以如今也只能相信城之內能夠做到。因為那是……

那位法老的決定……

xxx

「讓開。」海馬對擋在眼前人喊話。

「如果我說 "不讓" 呢?」對方那過肩的綠色長髮隨風沙飄揚也毫不在意。啟動了裝置在左手的決鬥盤對著海馬笑道：「我叫日向.....請多指教。」

海馬本來不打算把時間浪費在日向身上的。但日向打了個響指後，周圍的環境馬上就變了另一副模樣。

「你！到底是什麼人？！」

「現在城之內得要集中精神。所以我可不能讓你過去。」日向在別人面前雖然把話說的很輕巧。但心中卻是沈重滿滿的壓力。然後才過了六個回合……

「現身吧！我的僕人！！青眼白龍！」

青眼白龍的出現令日向不由得心驚。號稱勝利的神龍出現在眼前，多少都有點擔心不成功。

海馬一眼看出對方的實力比凡骨還不如的傢伙。壓根不是決鬥者。給他一記重創，讓他再也站不起來。在這一瞬間，他想起城之內.....

不知道是因為海馬強烈意識令噴射白光的軌道出現偏差，還是日向靠著自身敏捷的身手躲過噴射白光。日向的生命值也無疑被削掉3000。

翠綠的眼眸靈光一現。在海馬結束回合之際，日向立即打開一張蓋牌---地獄風暴。

地獄風暴的效果是可以將雙方卡組內，包括墓地的怪獸通通除外。但前提持有玩家得先透過戰鬥傷害扣除3000點生命值。有常識的決鬥者要放這張都得三思，或是與回血類型的牌配塔。

日向這傢伙一開始就打自閉牌。海馬以為他只想拖延時間才用自閉牌來自保。沒料到他會做出這種自殺般若的行為。加上幹出這行為的思路簡直跟城之內似的，不時就來個出乎意抖的。

海馬很快恢復冷靜。「日向沒錯吧。你是"古魯斯"派來的嗎？你是不是搞錯什麼了？」

仔細思考的話，城之內會被"古魯斯"帶到埃及本身就已經很奇怪。儘管是跟 "那傢伙" 有點關係。但比城之內關係更深的人，除了自己不是還有一個嗎？還是說……"古魯斯"集團自身已經不再是過去所知的"古魯斯"了？

「庸才再怎麼鍛鍊終究都是庸才。城之內才不是決鬥者，他沒有這個資格。所以」

沒錯，他只配做王的裝飾品。在手心裡跳著滑稽的舞來取悅自己的主人才對.....

眼尖的日向看到海馬臉上露出惡意的笑容，就稍為垂頭嘆息。

「原來是這樣的一回事啊....」日向說著，然後做棄權認輸的動作。這樣一來周圍的環境立即變回一望無際的沙漠。接著舉手投降：「恕我無可奉告，我確實是被"古魯斯"顧用派來的。但我也只聽他們說"城之內正要集中精神"之類的話。然後其他什麼目的他們可沒有告訴我啊。」

「哼，真是無聊...但在看你還有點自知之明的份上就先放過你。」

沈默的日向就這樣放任海馬跟自己擦身而過。而一心只想找到城之內的海馬也看不見對方正背對著自己做一個吐舌頭的鬼臉。直到海馬消失在沙漠的地平線。他才拿出手機進行通話。

「喂喂，馬利克。....我是日向。我想調整一下計劃的步伐，能讓迪瓦來接聽嗎？」

xxx

哈啊………哈……大腦仿佛在缺氧似的…好暈……

城之內眼前的風景漸漸變更為矇矓，他不停用力的呼吸來獲得大量的氧氣，但依然不足以供給大腦來正常運作。

形狀奇異的怪物的攻擊層出不窮。城之內無暇對應。他的決鬥盤沒有顯示生命值。也就是說這是會見血，並且有實感的真實打鬥。如果不召喚卡片上的怪獸上場戰鬥就會被對手刷的一下即場隕命。

站在一旁靜觀其變的馬利克，看著城之內身上的衣物，只不過才經過6個小時就變得破爛，外露的皮膚有多處瘀傷和出血。儘管日向把強力下調到四肢還能齊全的程度。

注意是"齊全"，而不是"健全"。就是四肢中把一肢給打殘廢也是可能…

這令馬利克的背脊不禁發涼。但內心仍為正在奮戰中的城之內打氣。只要達到那個境界，說不定能把"王"和海馬的距離拉得更近。

怪物攻擊速度突然間變得飛快。如鞭子似的把城之內打到堅硬的牆壁。

「城之內！！」

馬利克本想去停止法術，但因為城之內再次站起身而停止了動作。

神志不清的城之內正在嘻嘻地笑：「我說了……這種疼痛跟拉的翼神龍的神炎相比跟抓癢一樣…」

跟海馬手撕真紅眼，將靈魂沾染成他的顏色相比………

**根本連蚊叮都不如……**

這一瞬間馬利克感受到刺骨一樣的惡寒。抖擻的雙腳忍不住退後幾步。直到異形怪物灼熱的烈火焚燒始盡。已經記不清城之內到底是怎樣做到的。

xxx

負責在KC總部留守的圭平親自跑出來迎接哥哥的回歸。視線掃了一下四周後不安的問：城之內呢？難道還沒……

城之內沒被帶來。印證了圭平不好假設。正想不通為何明明有先進的定位技術卻仍沒找到人的時候。海馬拿出一件東西正解答了副社長的疑問。

那裝置在決鬥盤的衛星定位裝置，而且型號還是圭平親自裝上去的新型。

沒想到居然會有人這樣對待凡骨的決鬥盤。這對海馬來說無疑是挑釁。

當海馬掉進對方設下的空城計。第一時間就想到那個名為日向的男子。日向在放棄擋路的時候言行表現得十分自然，讓人看起來真的是古魯斯顧來的一樣。

他用力握緊手裡的定位硬體。想著下次鐵定把日向送去地獄。

「哥哥 ，關於調查那叫日向。在決鬥者戶籍裡完全沒有他的名，看來是個非法決鬥者。而且.....」

「而且怎麼了。」看到圭平驚雅的臉色。海馬心中浮起了不好的預感。

「關於他的情報，用盡公司一切技術，各種渠道都查不到......」

「社長！！」收到消息的磯野立即上前通報：「已經發現城之內克也！現在就在海馬樂園裡。」

什麼？！在海馬樂園！！

TBC.


End file.
